


I'm sorry

by CarmsCat



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmsCat/pseuds/CarmsCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura have an argument. So Carmilla writes a letter to apologize and express her true feelings for Laura. ((Set after Perry walks in covered in blood.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

~~Cupcake~~

~~My love~~

Laura,

I’m sorry that we had that argument, it was stupid and I was totally overreacting… Or under reacting? Whatever suits you.

I’m sorry that I ran out after we argued rather than staying and trying to sort things out. But cupcake, you have to remember, Perry was covered in blood and I’m a vampire. So if you put one and one together, maybe you’ll realize that it was for the best.

I will be returning in a few days, but for now, I just need time to think as a lot has happened to us over the past few months. And if you still want to save Silas, I’ll be more than willing to help, cupcake.

Anyway, I’m hoping that we’ll be able to sort things out when I get back, and I need you (and maybe Perry) to understand that I didn’t mean to be rude or mock her suffering. I just used it to distract myself from all of the blood. As I don’t ever want to hurt you, or any of your friends.

Cupcake, I love you. And I mean it when I say it, I haven’t loved anyone as much as I love you, not even Ell. Please don’t let this argument or the fact that I’m a vampire, come between us, as I’d do absolutely anything for you… Even if that means leaving you alone… ~~forever~~. For as long as you want.

Honestly, it scares me how much I feel for you and what I’d do to make you smile. You’re the only light I’ve ever known, sunshine. And I’m sorry for messing it all up. I’ll see you in a few days.

I love you.

Carmilla.


End file.
